Eye makeup for changing an impression such as the tone, texture, and/or shape of the eye is becoming an indispensable item for females these years. Particularly, mascara is a highly popular eye makeup item across all generations since it can be applied directly to the eyelashes to dramatically change the impression of the eye. Thus, cosmetic product manufacturers are introducing various mascara products into the market.
Types of mascara may include a type that makes the eyelashes look longer, a type that makes the eyelashes look thicker, a type that makes the eyelashes look as though they have more strands, a type that enhances the curl of eyelashes, as well as various combinations of the above types, for example, and various finishes may be contemplated from applying these types of mascara. A desired finish may vary greatly depending on the preference of a user, and may be influenced by temporary changes such as the current mood of the user as well as long-term changes such as the season, the era, or the latest fashion trends, for example.
In designing a mascara product, the current trend needs to be determined based on actual trends and preferences of users taking the above changes into consideration. Also, a finish that may be favored by future users needs to be predicted and reflected in product design.
Conventional means used to survey mascara finish preferences include having a user describe an image of a mascara finish using adjectives, surveying preferences based on functional aspects such as length and volume according to the above different types of mascara, and surveying visual preferences by creating photographs of different finishes by combining various lengths and thicknesses and having a user select a preferred finish, for example. FIG. 1 show exemplary images used to survey mascara preferences. In FIG. 1, photographs of types L1-L4 with varying eyelash lengths and photographs of types V1-V4 with varying eyelash lengths and thicknesses are shown. Such photographs are presented to a user so that the user may select a preferred finish. User preferences may be determined based on the selection results of plural users, for example.
Also, a technique is known for simulating a visual appearance of the eyelashes by changing certain parameters such as the curvature and length of the eyelashes. (See, e.g., Patent Document 1)
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-79619
In the case of having an image of a mascara finish described in words, the survey result is abstract and cannot be easily developed into concrete data. Unless concrete data with specific values for the thickness and length of the eyelashes can be obtained, reflection of the preference survey results on product design may be difficult.
In the survey using photographs as described above, the photographs are not created by continuously changing values representing the eyelash shape. Since there is no continuity in the change in the eyelash shape in the photographs, only one preferred shape may be pinpointed in such a survey. That is, a preference with a certain range cannot be obtained so that an acceptable design range cannot be determined, for example.
Also, there is a limit to the number of photographs that can be presented to a person during one survey session considering the burden on the person being surveyed and the fact that the reliability of the survey may be sacrificed due to fatigue of the person being surveyed. Thus, it is difficult to conduct a survey involving the presentation of a large number of photographs covering all aspects of preferences. Further, in the case of preparing a large number of photographs reflecting numeric value changes, a significant amount of time and resources may be required to create these photographs.
On the other hand, the technique disclosed in Patent Document 1 is for increasing sales at retail stores that sell items directly to customers. Patent Document 1 does not describe specific methods for numerically analyzing user preferences with respect to mascara finishes based on simulated visual appearances of the eyelashes. Thus, a technique is desired for conducting a preference survey in quantifiable terms.